


Protect Me, My Aurora

by jongieofmyeye



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Princes, Aurora is a knight, Based on the song Aurora by ATEEZ, Gen, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Knights - Freeform, One Shot, Prince Kim Hongjoong, Rebel Kim Hongjoong, WHY IS THAT NOT A TAG??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongieofmyeye/pseuds/jongieofmyeye
Summary: Aurora swore on her knighthood that she would protect him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Protect Me, My Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot i had in mind but it isn't really that well written hhh I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> jongieofmyeye.carrd.co

"Aurora, are you listening?" The prince, Kim HongJoong, questioned.

The knight was staring out of the window, gazing at the knights who were training down at the training grounds. She was once one of them, training all day just to be one of the guards that served the emperor. Now that she is one, she didn't feel the passion anymore.

"Yes, your majesty?" She looked at him, with no interest whatsoever.  
"You can go now, just leave me be." He waved at her, craddling his head in his hands.  
"I believe cannot do that, your majesty. The emperor will execute me otherwise if you are found without a guard." 

She tilted her head at him, her choppy bob flowing down on her face. Maybe it's time to cut her hair again.

"Ugh. It's always the emperor, are my choices insignificant?" He raised his head, looking at her in frustration.  
"Your majesty, you know you can get in trouble if the Emperor hears this, no?" She simply sighed.  
"He doesn't care about me enough to know."

HongJoong simply rolled his eyes and leaned into his chair. He glanced at his guard, choosing to close his eyes instead of staring at her. He felt pain, anger, frustration, but can't do anything to soothe the raging emotions he felt. He simply wasn't important enough to the eyes of the Emperor. After all, he was just another useless prince possibly in line to steal the throne from the crown prince. 

"I care, Your Majesty."

Those words, it was all it takes to make him look at her intentively. His eyes sparkled with hope and happiness, but there was a glint of disbelief in them. He tried to shrug it off by scoffing.

"It's true, there are people who care. For instance, me." She softly smiled at him, dropping the cold and tough persona completely. "Or, the maid that served you since you were young. And perhaps old man Stanly that delivers goods every day. They talk about you so much." 

HongJoong stared at her, thinking about what she had said. Somehow, it convinced him more than those conning and manipulative ministers trying to trick him into doing bad deeds. Aurora looked away from his gaze, unsure of what to say. But then she realised that she was talking to casually in front of the prince.

"Oh shit, I mean, I am sorry for speaking in a horrible manner in front of you, your majesty." She bowed at him.  
"No, No. It's fine. Just drop the honorifics all together." He waved his hand at her.

Maybe having a guard by his side isn't so bad.

○

It had been months since she had last seen him. The prince had been sick and couldn't even get out of bed. The Royal Doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, and since he was "not important" to the royal family. The Emperor had ordered the Doctor to just let him die. 

If Aurora could, she would've barged into the throne room and start a rebellion. But let's keep that a secret. 

For the past months, her pay was deducted mysteriously, she knew exactly why. She didn't fuss over it though, there was nothing a mere guard like her can do. 

Every day, she wandered around the side castle that HongJoong resided, wondering about his condition. She couldn't sleep well knowing that there was no one willing to tend to him. It's a shame that she wans't a maid, otherwise, she would've been the person that was taking care of him. 

"You bitches." She muttered as she saw those evil ministers laughing amongst them. 

As she walked pass the door to HongJoong's room, she felt the urge to take a peek inside. She crinkled her nose as she consider the thought. A little peek won't hurt, right?

Aurora twisted the doorknob open, peering around the hallway. She slipped into the darkness of the room, looking at the bed. Which was empty. She momentarily panicked at the sight, but quickly walked up to the bed to comfirm that it was empty. She sighed, sweeping her hair as she sat on the empty bed. 

It was then she heard a small whisper calling for her. 

"Aurora!" Hongjoong called out behind the thick curtain, a sheepish smile on his face.  
"HongJoong! What the heck are you doing behind there? Aren't you sick?" She hissed, relived nonetheless.  
"No time, follow me." He motioned to her.

HongJoong turned towards the window, opening it in one sweep. He climbed over it with ease, expecting her to follow. She was confused, but copied his movements without questions. 

Since HongJoong's room was at the edge of the castle, it was close to the tall walls that encased them inside. There was a rope ladder hanging there and HongJoong climbed it without much thought. Aurora followed close, inspecting the perimeter to make sure no one was looking. 

After climbing over the wall, HongJoong went straight into the busy streets, almost making Aurora lose sight of him. Thankfully, his red hair was enough to make him stand out form the busy crowd. He finally stopped in front of an old inn, pulling over a hood to cover his face and hair. Aurora grabbed his arm to make him focus on her, which he brushed off by saying "not now". 

"Go in and change, your uniform is gonna attract all sorts of attention." 

In a daze, she was pushed into a room unwillingly, a satchel shoved into her hands. She still followed his orders, putting on the white button up shirt and brown pants. She shoved her uniform into the satchel and flung open the door, where HongJoong was waiting. 

"Now, we gotta go to the dock, right away. I'll explain on the way there." He swifly went towards the exit, not giving her a single chance to speak.  
"Wait, you've never ride a horse before!" She quickly walked alongside him, puffing out a breath. "How are we gonna get there?"   
"A carriadge. We have to pick up other people too." He muttered as he dogded some nobles that might recognise him.

They went through the back door, out into the alleyway. Before she could take another step though, HongJoong gently grabbed her hand. She stopped in her tracks , glancing at their linked hands. 

"Protect me, my Aurora."


End file.
